


All You Have to Do is Ask

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n can't seem to find her underwear and once she does it is in the most unusual place, not that she complained,</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have to Do is Ask

“Dean we’re back and we’ve got pie!” You yelled as you and Sam walked through the bunker doors. It was Sam’s turn to run out for food and you offered to help, buying some toiletries in the process. Dean didn’t really want to accompany you so you both left him to his own devices. He walked into the kitchen, dumping the bags of shopping on the counter and Sam did the same.  
“I’m going to go take a shower,” Sam excused himself, ruffling your hair as he went. You stuck your tongue out at his back, a smile on your face. You had to admit, a shower did sound good right now. Some idiots thought it would be funny to splash both you and Sam with murky water as you walked back to the Impala. If they weren’t human you would’ve beaten their arses.  
Whilst day-dreaming about your warm shower, you unpacked the bags. As you took out the two containers of pie a thought came to you: where was Dean? You even called out that you had bought pie and that was usually the point in which he ran around the corner to greet you. However, he was nowhere to be seen. You mentally shrugged; he was probably taking a nap.  
You finished unpacking the bags and finally, you walked in the direction of the bathroom. You got into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the perfect water pressure pounding against the tile. You stripped your dirty clothes from your body and piled them on top of the toilet seat. You shook your hair out behind you and climbed into the shower. You groaned in ecstasy as the water hit your back and ran through your hair. You grabbed your favourite shampoo and conditioner and proceeded to wash your hair and body with your favourite body wash.  
Fully clean and refreshed you turned off the shower and wrapped yourself in a fluffy white towel. You grabbed another towel and dried off your hair. You then realized something, you hadn’t brought any clean clothes in with you. It was a lucky thing that the bathroom was right next to your room, at least you could quickly run to your room and get changed in peace without either of the boys seeing you. With that plan in mind, you fast-walked to your door and shut it quietly. You picked out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. You put your bra and t-shirt on, ready to put your matching underwear on but you couldn’t seem to find them.  
“What the hell,” you muttered to yourself, rummaging around your draw. You didn’t think they were in the wash considering the washing was done two days ago and you hadn’t worn them yet. You shrugged and grabbed another pair, deciding to hunt for your panties after you shucked your shorts on. You stepped out of your room and decided to check the laundry room first which just so happened to be at the end of your corridor. You remember how Dean complained the washing machine was too loud and that he and Sam should swap rooms. Yes, Dean’s room was in your corridor, only two doors away from you on the opposite side.  
You walked toward the laundry room door but stopped short. Did someone just call your name? You shook your head and continued walking.  
“Y/n….” There it was again. Your head whipped to your right to find yourself outside of Dean’s room. His door was ajar and the curtains were drawn. You peaked your head inside and the site in front of your caused a blush to creep up your neck.  
There, in all his naked glory with his boxers around his ankles was your hunting partner and secret love Dean Winchester. Yes, you were in love with the womanizer but you can’t really help who you fall in love with can you? You were rather surprised when you realized what you felt for the eldest Winchester was actually love and not just lust, so surprised that you decided to get so hammered you’d forget in the morning; unfortunately that didn’t work. You never really told Dean, nor did you plan to, you just sort of assumed he knew and that was that. He didn’t like you like that or he would’ve acted on it, it is Dean after all. You forced yourself to stop thinking negative thoughts and turned your attention back to the image in front of you.  
One of his hands were up to his face whilst the other was wrapped around his impressive cock. His eyes were shut in bliss, his nose crinkling slightly every time he moaned. You couldn’t help but stare, you weren’t even sure you could stop even if you wanted to, you were pretty sure you were wet. Dean stroked his cock leisurely, a few quiet moans being stifled by the fabric in his other hand. Wait a second….. That fabric was your underwear!  
Finally you spoke up, “If you wanted to borrow my underwear, all you had to do was ask.” Dean’s entire body froze. His hand stopped and your underwear was still pressed to his nose and lips. However, the only difference was that his eyes had shot open. You chuckled to yourself and entered his room, shutting the door behind you. You leant against the closed door and folded your arms across your chest.  
“Oh, please don’t stop on my account,” you said with a smirk. Dean still refused to move, instead of staring wide-eyed at his ceiling however, he had turned his horrified gaze to you. You just stood there smirking at him, your e/c eyes staring at him in intrigue, lust and love.  
“Y-y-y/n? What are you doing in my room?” Nice try tough guy.  
“What are you doing with my underwear?” You saw him gulp. The funny thing was that his hand was still wrapped around his cock but the underwear was now laying on his chest.  
“I um, you must have dropped it in the corridor and I picked it up to put in wash.” You tilted you head as if contemplating his excuse. You obviously knew he was lying. You took a couple of steps toward him, causing his eyes to widen further and his shoulders to tense.  
“That’s strange because they were in my drawer this morning, freshly washed.” You were now directly in front of him, smirking with your hands in your pockets. He gulped again but decided to move his hand from his cock and place it on the sheets next to him. You bent down slowly and took your underwear from his chest and twirled them on your finger.  
“So, why did you want these Dean?” Your smirk was still in place but your eyes showed that you were genuinely confused. His expression went from horrified to embarrassed in under a second. Despite there being barely any light in the room you could see the pink tinge on his cheeks.  
He cleared his throat before answering, “I kind of, um, I thought they were pretty and um, you always smell really nice and um I-” He was cut short as you pressed your lips softly against his. You had moved so you were kneeling next to his bed, one hand on his jaw, the other helping you to balance on his bedside table. It took him a few moments to kiss you back but when he did, my-oh-my, you thought you had moved on to cloud 9. You both eventually broke for air, smiles on your faces.  
“As I said before, if you wanted something all you had to do was ask and if I smell as good as you say, why not have to real thing?” You brushed his nose with yours.  
“Are you sure?” he asked gently.  
You nodded and trailed your hand down his chest, past his bellybutton and to the edge of his happy trail. You drew small circles into the hair then slipped your hand further down. Dean’s head fell back with a grunt. You wrapped your hand around the tip of his cock and squeezed gently, your other hand massaging his shoulders. A breathy moan escaped him and you started to pump his cock. He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulders and kissed your palm and down your wrist, all the way to the crook of you elbow. You giggled at the ticklish feeling but continued your ministrations. However, you bent your head and kissed his stomach, sucking at some points.  
“Y/n, stop,” he moaned out. You looked at him confused but when you saw his dilated pupils you understood.  
He wrapped his arms around your waist and go you to straddle him. You smiled down at him, brushing some of his hair from his face. You trailed your hand from his forehead to his stubble covered jaw. He smirked up at you and grabbed the edge of your t-shirt, inching it up your body. You helped him pull it off your head. He raised an eyebrow at your bra.  
“If somebody hadn’t stolen my underwear, I’d have matching knickers to go with it,” you said playfully.  
Dean practically growled and brought your lips down to kiss you forcefully. His other hand trailed down your spine to grip your backside, causing you to grind down on his hard member. You both groaned against each other’s lips and bucked against each other. You pushed against his shoulders, unhooking your bra and grinding harder against him. Dean licked his lips at the site of your chest and swiftly turned you both over so you were flat on your back. His lips quickly found your breasts, sucking marks into the skin around your hardened nipples which he also sucked on greedily. Loud moans were escaping you and your hands were gripping any piece of his skin you could find.  
“Dean, I need you,” you moaned out, wrapping your legs around his hips.  
He smirked against your chest, his hands stroking your sides slowly. They then moved down to the waistline of your shorts, pulling both your shorts and your underwear down in one movement. You sighed as the cool air hit your wet folds but that air didn’t last long because you felt the tip of Dean’s cock brush against your entrance. He ran the tip between your folds, circling it around your clit, before plunging in. He stopped for a few seconds, allowing you to adjust. You wiggled your hips against his as a signal and he started a slow pace which increasingly got faster.  
“Y/n, baby, you’re so tight,” he moaned against your shoulder.  
You moaned as a response, running your fingers down his arms. You gripped his upper arms tightly as Dean shifted and hit that spot deep inside of you. He noticed your reaction and proceeded to ram into you at that angle, causing high pitched moans from you.  
“Dean I-I’m-” you couldn’t finish your sentence before you were coming undone around him. Your back arched off the bed, pressing your breasts against his sweaty chest.  
A few thrusts later and Dean was coming inside of you. He pulled out of your slowly once he regained his breath and flopped down next to you. You turned your head to smile at him, your hand finding his. His spare hand stroked your cheek lovingly, a blissful smile on his face.  
“Okay,” he took a deep breath, leaning up on his elbow, “I have to tell you something.”  
“Oh hell, what have I done?” He chuckled at your response, your nose crinkled in thought.  
“Well, made me fall in love with you for starters.” You snapped your head back to face him, your eyes wide.  
“Come again.”  
“Give me a minute baby, I don’t recover that quickly.” He chuckled at his own joke, your eyes narrowing at his bad joke.  
“You love me?”  
“More than Baby.” Your eyes widened at that. Holy crap, he loved you more than the Impala? How the hell did you not pick up on that?!?!  
“I love you too.”  
“So it wouldn’t be completely inappropriate if I asked you to be my girlfriend?” You smiled widely at him and kissed him passionately.  
“Not completely inappropriate but I think you might have to convince me.” You winked at him and trailed your hand back down his chest. He moaned under your touch and tackled you to the bed again. Oh yeah, you were going to enjoy being his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially posting all my stories on here now so you'll all be seeing a lot more of me. :D


End file.
